


Shadow Strings

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Chapter Set Boot Camp, Diversity Writing Challenge, GX Month 2020, Gen, Include The Word Boot Camp, Other, Word Count Set Boot Camp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: After all their efforts, Yubel’s attempt to get through to Juudai has been thwarted by Johan’s sacrifice.  Yubel has a few things to let Johan know, because he’s going to help them get Juudai back.  Whether he likes it or not.
Relationships: Yubel/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Shadow Strings

**Title:** Shadow Strings  
**Characters:** Yubel, Johan, Rune (OC), Bijou (OC)|| **Ship:** Yubel x Juudai (later)  
**Chapter:** One|| **Words:** 2,040|| **Total:** 2,040  
**Challenges:** Diversity Writing, YGO GX alternate/divergent timelines, J6, 15-25 chapters; Word Count Set Boot Camp, #8, 32,589; Chapter Set Boot Camp, YGO GX, #43, 16 chapters; Include The Word Boot Camp, #29, illustrious; GX Month #28, Don’t Forget Me  
**Notes:** I feel Johan and Yubel are often forgotten in some senses. They don’t really appear as much as they could post season three and often more in relation to Juudai than their own selves. While this fic will include Juudai later, it will mostly feature Johan and Yubel (and having Yubel without Juudai just doesn’t work in my opinion). Anyway, here we go!  
**Summary:** After all their efforts, Yubel’s attempt to get through to Juudai has been thwarted by Johan’s sacrifice. Yubel has a few things to let Johan know, because he’s going to help them get Juudai back. Whether he likes it or not.

* * *

Johan grunted as he hit the floor. He thought it was a floor. It looked like a floor and right now it did the duty of a floor, so that was good enough. He wanted to get to his feet, but his stomach churned and his head throbbed far too much for him to even think about moving right now. His thoughts spun around in circles that made no sense. He wanted to figure out where he was, but that meant knowing where he wasn’t and he couldn’t get himself together enough for that. 

“After all this time.” A furious voice, then a hand seized onto his throat and yanked his head back. Johan wanted to protest, but all that came out of his mouth was a startled, pained squeak. He realized that his eyes were closed and he struggled to open them. “All this time and because of _you_!” 

When he could see again, the first thing that met his gaze were three mismatched eyes, every one of which looked perfectly happy to rip his guts out and hang them on the nearest available fence. Memory flooded back in. 

This was Yubel. He and Yubel and Juudai dueled one another for the safety and rescue of everyone at Duel Academia in the world of sand. He’d made certain Juudai gained the win by forfeiting the duel himself – he’d summoned Rainbow Dragon! 

His fingers scrabbled uselessly for his deck, but Yubel’s grip wrapped around his wrist and kept him from getting to it. Their hand around his throat tightened and he started to have trouble breathing. 

“I should just kill you,” Yubel hissed, staring down at him. “There are so many reasons why I should.” 

Johan could think of at least one why they shouldn’t – because he didn't want to die! He tried to get a grip on Yubel but they batted his hand away easily, smirking. 

“Oh, don’t worry. I should kill you. That’s exactly what a thief like you deserves.” Yubel’s grip tightened and Johan gasped for air. Then, without warning, they dropped him. He hadn’t been too far off the floor so the fall didn’t hurt and he had more important things to think about anyway. “You’re going to help me get my Juudai back.” 

Johan shook his head at once. He didn’t even need to think about that. “I’m not helping you hurt Juudai, ever!” 

Yubel stared at him. “You foolish, foolish boy.” They shook their head, staring at him even harder, then reached out to seize his chin and tilted his head back, staring into his eyes. “Oh.” 

Johan tried to get back but Yubel’s lightest grip was too much for him to break, especially after three days of very light food. “What are you talking about?” 

“You don’t remember.” Yubel mused, the faintest hints of a smile flickering over their lips. “I almost didn’t either. All I’ve cared about for so long is my beloved Juudai.” For a moment, he thought their features softened. “And you don’t remember and you won’t help me.” 

Johan wondered if Yubel just somehow wasn’t all there. They’d clearly gathered up all of their body but had their wits somehow been left behind? 

“What are you talking about?” He tried to demand, though he wasn’t sure if the words made sense. Yubel, at least, seemed to understand him. 

“As I said. You don’t remember.” Yubel released him again and Johan drew in great gouts of breath. 

“Then tell me what I don’t remember,” he spat out. He wasn’t sure if he could believe Yubel or not but if it were all that important, then he wanted to know. Maybe it would distract Yubel from trying to do something to Juudai. 

Yubel regarded him thoughtfully. “I suppose that I should. Once you know, I’m sure that you’ll change your mind.” That smile sent chills down Johan’s spine. He tried to reach for his deck again, but Yubel’s hand moved faster than his, sliding the deck out of his holder. 

“Give that back!” He’d fought far too hard to get Rainbow Dragon! He wasn’t going to give it up for anyone! 

Yubel chuckled. “No, I don’t think so. Not right now, at least. Once you agree to help me, then I’ll return it. But for now, you have a great deal that you need to learn.” They tapped one clawed finger against his deck. “I could use a refresher myself. It’s been a very long time.” 

“Do you think that you could make some sense?” Johan asked wearily. Not only was he hungry but he was exhausted. When had he slept last? He wasn’t sure if he remembered right now. 

Yubel turned their gaze on him once again. “Oh, this will make a great deal of sense. Now whether you’re going to like it or not – we shall see.” 

Johan opened his mouth to protest but before the words could form, Yubel’s three eyes all glowed, and he fell into an abyss so deep and so profound that he had no words for it, forgetting all that he knew about himself, a new identity unearthing from the depths of his mind. 

* * *

Johan, firstborn prince of Norbu, lounged on a window seat, staring out at the royal gardens. He wanted to go out there but gray clouds filled the sky and a cold rain poured from them, soaking everything in sight. 

_Four days._ Living in these mountains meant a near constant threat of rain in some seasons. This was one of those. 

At least it would probably clear up soon – or so he fondly hoped. He hated being inside more than he actually had to be. 

A noise came from the other side of the room and Johan looked up to see his mother enter the room. Her wings brushed against the floor ever so lightly and her smile was warm as she greeted him. Queen Bijou settled down on the couch next to the one he sat on and gazed out the window. 

“The weather-gazers have foretold the rain will clear up by tomorrow,” Bijou told her eldest. Johan grinned at once. “Yubel will be coming home from the temple tomorrow as well.” 

Johan sat up at once, eyes bright with joy. “Seriously?” It had been far too long since he’d seen his sibling! 

“Of course,” Bijou agreed, a smile tilting her lips. “They’ve reached a turning point in their training and are being allowed some time at home before they go on to the next phase.” 

Johan tingled all over. He could hardly believe he’d see them again. It had been so very long – four years, in fact. Four long years, since their ninth birthday. Now their thirteenth was coming up, and he’d see them again! 

He worried at his lip for a second then. “What about Rune?” Nine years old was the age when children started to learn the first lessons on how to be an adult. Sometimes it was just ordinary stuff such as reading, writing, and mathematics, lessons that anyone could use in their everyday life. But in cases like his, where it had been determined from birth what he would do when he grew up, the lessons were more intense. 

Or like in the case of his brother Rune and his sibling Yubel. Yubel would be a cleric of the Light of Hope – not the incarnation itself, but one of those who served it. Such was always the case when more than one child was born to the Norbuian royal family. 

And the third child – Rune – would be taught magery or warcraft, depending on their talents. Rune evinced early skill at magic so he’d been sent to the most prestigious school of mage-craft in the world at nine years old. 

Johan remained here, learning what it was to rule a realm, as one day it would be his responsibility. 

“He’s coming for a visit too,” Bijou assured Johan. “You’ll have at least a month together before they have to go back.” 

Johan would have preferred it if they’d all been able to stay together but that wouldn’t happen for ages and ages – not until Rune and Yubel both finished their training and could return home on a permanent basis. But a month was better than no time at all. 

Bijou patted him on the arm, one wing sliding around him. Johan wished he’d inherited those, but all three of them took a bit more after their father in that aspect. He’d never met his father, at least not that he remembered. The man had died in battle when Johan and his siblings were barely a year old. There were paintings, of course, and Bijou told them stories about the years that she’d spent with him. Johan thought he would like the man if they’d had the chance to know one another. 

But for now he happily relaxed into his mother’s embrace and considered exactly what he and Rune and Yubel could do once they were all together again. 

* * *

Of courses, nothing could be perfect. There would be a formal reception when the two younger siblings arrived home after all this time. So Johan had to scrub up and get into one of his formal Heir to the Throne uniforms and sit in his throne next to his mother, when what he really wanted to do was run to his siblings and hug them until none of them could breathe anymore. 

Fanfares greeted Rune and Yubel’s arrival. Escorted by royal guards of many kinds, they entered the throne room and stood before Queen Bijou. Both of them greeted her, but Johan noticed right away that their eyes flicked to him. 

They’d done a lot of growing in the last few years, just as much as he had. Rune wore a belted gray-green robe with embroidered designs on the wrists and at the hem. Tiny pouches hung from the belt, presumably full of whatever he needed for his mage-craft. Yubel carried a gem on their forehead now; Johan remembered that as being a sign of having graduated from the ranks of initiates in the priesthood. They wore a simple violet tunic spun of spider-silk, trimmed in gold. 

“Welcome home, my children,” Queen Bijou greeted them, wings and arms spread wide. “I’ve missed you both so much. It pleases me to see you hale and healthy – and clearly doing so very well in your studies.” 

Yubel tilted their head formally. “I greet you, mother and majesty, and am very pleased to have returned home for this visit. I’ve missed you and our brother Johan so very much.” 

“As have I,” Rune added his voice. “It’s been too long. Your letters have been wonderful but there’s nothing like being at home.” 

Bijou smiled, then glanced to Johan. He cleared his throat. “I’ve missed you all as well. I look forward to spending as much time with you as I possibly can until you have to return to your studies.” 

A few more formal words wrapped up the official welcome home, then Bijou dismissed the reception and escorted her children to the private areas. 

The moment the door closed behind them, Yubel wrapped their arms around Johan, and Rune threw himself into the embrace. All three of them stayed like that for a few minutes, basking in the bliss of being reunited. They could all feel Bijou watching them, but she said nothing, letting her children have this time together. 

“I missed you,” Johan whispered, voice rough with too many emotions for him to name. “I’ve missed you both.” He’d spent nine years as part of a group, as one of the three, and then four more without them. It didn’t feel right to be alone. This was what was right – this was them together again. 

Yubel pressed against him. “I know you’ve been getting into trouble without us,” they murmured. “I want to know all about it. Everything.” 

Rune nodded slightly, something Johan felt more than saw with how close together they pressed. “I have some stories, too. Things have been interesting.” 

Johan let out a small, pleased sound as he gripped harder onto them. To be reunited with his siblings was all that he’d wanted for so very long. 

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** Juudai will show up in due time. First let’s get some family dynamics established!


End file.
